Une petite blague pour le pauvre Shouto
by Neymanga
Summary: Momo ne se sépare jamais de son portable. Peu importe quand. Et quand ça lui arriva, ses amies décidèrent de lui faire une petite blague, à elle et au beau gosse de la classe...


**Hey!**

 **Nouvel os. Je sais, je n'avance pas dans mes fics principal mais je n'y arrive pas, j'ai trop d'idées. La encore j'avais une idée de song-fic et j'ai déjà tout les trucs, faut juste que j'écrive. C'est comme Docteur love, j'ai l'idée mais j'arrive pas à écrire tellement j'ai des idées "parasite". Bon, prochaine publication, chapitre 10 de Docteur love puis cette song-fic qui sera un peu gore sachant que je suis assez morbide dans la vraie vie...**

 **Place au chapitre...**

Toutes les filles de la seconde A étaient dans la chambre de Momo dans l'internat de UA…

-Bon, déclara Momo, il est presque 18h, je reviens dans une demie heure le temps de prendre une douche. Je vous laisse.

Momo leur fit un dernier signe avant de les laisser dans sa chambre. Elles se mirent toutes en tailleurs sur -l'immense- lit de Momo. Puis…

-Tiens, s'exclama Kyoka, Momo a oublié son téléphone sur son bureau.

-Elle n'allait pas le prendre pour aller se doucher, répondit Tsuyu.

-Bah si, réfuta Kyoka, justement, elle ne le lâche pas. Elle ne l'oublie jamais, l'a toujours sur elle et si elle ne l'a pas, elle le met dans un endroit où personne ne pourrait le toucher.

-Dit comme ça, on dirait qu'elle nous cache des trucs, ajouta Tooru.

-On n'a qu'à vérifier, proposa Mina.

Kyoka se figea ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de son amie sachant qu'elle l'aidait déjà à améliorer ses notes.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, opposa Kyoka, puis, on ne connait pas son code donc…

-C'est 2709, l'interrompit Tooru, la date de son anniversaire.

-Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda Ochako

-Je l'ai déjà vu faire son code puisqu'elle ne me remarque pas.

-Bon, vous avez son code mais qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? Demanda la musicienne sceptique.

-Juste jetez un petit coup d'œil, répondit Mina.

-Bon… même si je vous en empêche, vous allez faire hein ? Questionna Kyoka.

Elles lui firent toutes un grand sourire plus qu'éloquent.

-Franchement, vous me déprimez… souffla Kyoka.

-Bon alors, s'exclama Mina en se jetant sur le téléphone, voyons voir ce qu'elle nous cache…

Elle entra son code mais, rien. Elle avait des applications normales, quelque réseaux sociaux et son agenda était bien organisé avec tous ses rendez-vous notés. Rien de particulier. Elles jetèrent même un coup d'œil à ses photos mais rien. Pas de gros dossier ni de photos qui mériteraient amplement de disparaître.

-Vous voyez, il n'y a rien, renchérit Kyoka, maintenant on repose le portable de Momo et on en parle plus.

-Attends, s'écria Mina, j'ai envie de voir ses contacts.

Kyoka soupira sachant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à les arrêter.

-Je n'y crois pas, déclara Ochako, elle a le numéro de tous les élèves de la classe.

-Une seconde, coupa Mina. Si elle a le numéro de tout le monde, ça veut dire…

Elle fouilla dans c'est contact puis un rictus se dessina sur son visage.

-Trouvé… souffla-t-elle.

-Trouvé quoi ? Demandèrent-elles en cœur.

-Todoroki Shouto, répondit-elle simplement.

-En quoi ça nous avance ? Demanda Tsuyu.

-On sait toutes très bien que notre chère Momo n'est pas indifférente au charme de _cet_ élève, même si elle nie mais franchement, elle ne sait pas mentir. Vous me suivez ?

-Ouais, et puis ? Demanda Ochako.

-On pourrais voir ce qu'il se disent, histoire d'être _aux courantes_.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, répondit Kyoka

-Allez, ça reste entre nous, assura Mina.

Elles la regardèrent sceptiques.

-Allez ! Supplia-t-elle. Ça sera notre petit secret !

-Bon… céda Tooru.

-Oui ! S'exclama Mina. Alors, voyons…

Elles lurent vite fait leur message mais rien ne ressortait à part de la politesse et un certain respect.

-Ce n'est pas drôle… bouda Mina.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Demanda Kyoka

-A, je sais pas, des petits secrets ou conversation en amoureux, ça expliquerait le fait qu'elle ne veule pas qu'on touche à son portable.

-Je pense qu'elle n'a juste pas envie qu'on touche à ses affaire, rétorqua Kyoka.

-Je pense qu'on en a assez vu, déclara Ochako.

-Quoi que…

-A quoi tu penses encore ? Désespéra Kyoka.

-On pourrait leur faire une toute petite mais vraiment _**toute petite**_ blague.

-Mauvaise idée, répondit Tsuyu.

-Allez, au pire, si ça dérape, je lui dirais que c'est moi qui écrivait.

Elles hésitèrent.

-Bon, si tu prends toutes tes responsabilités… commença Kyoka

-Merci !

-Mais tu diras que c'est toi et si Momo s'en aperçoit, je te balance direct.

-Oui, oui…

-Alors ? Demanda Tooru légèrement excité. On fait quoi ?

-C'est un vieux truc mais ça peut être drôle…

-Raconte ! S'impatienta Ochako.

-On prends des paroles de musiques et on lui envoie par message puis on attend sa réponse. Mais pas n'importe quelle chanson !

-Tu compte lui envoyer quoi ? Questionna Kyoka.

-Tu vas voir…

-Du Céline Dion ? Demanda Ochako.

-Admire la pro.

 _« J'ai compris tous les mots, j'ai bien compris, merci… »_

Les filles fixèrent le téléphone attendant une réponse et elles furent vite servit.

 _« Pardon ? Il y a un souci ? »_

-On enchaine !

 _« Raisonnable et nouveau, c'est ainsi par ici… »_

 _« Je ne comprends pas, est-ce que tu pourrais être plus clair ? »_

-Il ne marche pas vraiment, constata Tsuyu

-Attends, répondit Mina.

 _« Que les choses ont changé, que les fleurs ont fané »_

 _« Tu écris un poème ? En tout cas c'est joli »_

-Ah ! On tient un truc !

-Continue ! S'enthousiasma Ochako.

 _« Que le temps d'avant, c'était le temps d'avant »_

 _« Oui, ça ne peut pas être le temps d'après. Mais tu es au courante que tu ne peux pas faire rimer avant avec avant ? »_

-Il est futé, remarqua Ochako.

-Non, c'est logique, répondit Tsuyu.

 _« Que si tout zappe et lasse, les amours aussi passent… »_

 _« T'es amoureuse ? »_

-Il est rapide, constata Ochako.

-Pas vraiment, sinon il aurait déjà remarqué que Momo avait -elle a toujours- des vues sur lui, réfuta Mina.

 _« Il faut que tu saches… »_

 _« Savoir quoi ? »_

-Ça commence à être drôle… souffla Pinky.

 _« J'irai chercher ton cœur si tu l'emportes ailleurs »_

 _« Hein ? »_

-C'est pas fini…

 _« Même si dans tes danses d'autres dansent tes heures »_

 _« Je ne suis plus sûr de te suivre là… »_

-Tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines.

-Le pauvre, compatit Tooru.

 _« J'irai chercher ton âme… »_

 _« Mon âme ? C'est toujours ton poème ? »_

 _« Dans les froids dans les flammes… »_

 _« Est-ce que ça à un quelconque rapport avec mon alter ? »_

Elles explosèrent toutes de rire.

-J'adore ce garçon ! S'exclama Mina. Ses réactions sont incroyables !

-Allez, continue ! S'extasia Tooru.

 _« Je te jetterai des sorts… »_

 _« Ah bon ? »_

Nouveau fou rire.

 _« Pour que tu m'aimes encore… »_

 _« Euh… Ok… Je sais pas trop quoi te dire là… Tu… T'es amoureuse ? C'est pour ça le poème ? Si je te laisse finir, tu me répondras enfin ? Si tu veux en parler vas-y »_

-Il est long à la détente, déclara Tsuyu.

-Envoie lui un émoticône, suggéra Tooru.

-T'es sûre ? Momo ne ferait pas ça, dit Mina

-Fais-moi confiance, répondit l'invisible, mets celui qui sourit.

-Bon… ok, envoyer !

 _« Je prends ça pour un oui. »_

-Reprenons !

 _« Fallait pas commencer, m'attirer me toucher »_

 _« Attends, quoi !? Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?! »_

-Oula, c'est vrai qu'elle est très ambigüe comme phrase, ajouta Ochako paniqué.

-Momo va te tuer, renchérit Kyoka.

-Attends, je change de chanson !

 _« Je ne trouve même plus les mots… »_

 _« Vas-y je t'écoute. »_

-Il commence à tomber amoureux ou je rêve ? Demanda Tooru.

-A moitié, répondit Mina. Si je ne me trompe pas, il doit déjà être _amoureux_.

-Bref, coupa Kyoka. Termine vite avant de te faire choper.

 _« Pour te parler de mon cœur… »_

 _« Tu es… en train de rompre ? »_

-Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi aveugle, déclara Tsuyu.

-Il me déprime, ajouta Kyoka.

 _« L'espoir n'est plus qu'un tombeau_

 _Où l'on enterre le bonheur… »_

 _« Tu entre en dépression ? Si tu veux m'en parler ne te gêne pas. »_

-Tiens, il ne dit plus « si tu veux en parler » mais « si tu veux _m'_ en parler », constata Tsuyu.

-On touche un bon point, changeons de passage, ajouta Mina.

 _« Je pleure, tu n'me vois pas… »_

 _« Mais si tu as un souci, passe me voir, on en parlera. »_

-Il est gentil, nota Ochako.

-C'est mignon, compléta Tooru.

-Ouais, et c'est pas fini, renchérit Mina.

 _« Je t'appelle, tu m'entends pas… »_

 _« Attends… De qui tu parles là ? »_

 _« Je t'aime ! J'ai besoin de toi… »_

Il ne répondit rien mais il y avait tout de même le signe « en train d'écrire ».

-Il m'est du temps pour répondre, pesta Mina.

-De quoi vous parler ? Qui met du temps pour répondre ?

-Ah ! Momo…

Mina cacha vite le portable derrière son dos et Momo s'approcha du lit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

-Mais rien…

Puis, le téléphone sonna, signe d'un nouveau message.

-Attends une seconde, c'est mon téléphone !

-C'est la faute de Mina, déclara Kyoka.

-Mina…

-Oui bon, tiens…

-Un message de… Todoroki ? _« Attends une minute, j'arrive »_. Mais qu'est qui se passe enfin ?

-Lit les autres messages, répondit Kyoka.

Elle remonta le fil de la conversation puis la lu avec horreur devenant de plus en plus rouge à force qu'elle lisait.

-M-m-mais co-comment vous avez pu lui envoyer t-tout ça !

-C'est Mina, dirent-elle en cœur.

-Mais vous aurez pu l'arrêter ! Arg ! Et lui qui sera là d'une seconde à l'autre…

-J'ai essayé mais elle n'a pas voulu m'écouter, répliqua Kyoka.

-Oui mais qu'est-ce que je vais dire à…

Elle se fit interrompre par des coups sur sa porte.

-Todoroki ! paniqua-t-elle.

-Calme me toi, si ça tourne mal, tu lui diras que c'était moi puis basta, rassura Mina.

Les coups devinrent plus insistant.

-Mais je fais quoi !? Demanda Momo qui était au bout de sa vie.

-Va lui ouvrir, répondit Ochako.

-Mais je ne peux pas, qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire !?

-Allez ma grande, courage, renchérit Mina.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte sous le regard apeuré de Momo. Pinky ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à Shouto.

-Oh, Ashido, ce n'est pas la chambre de Yaoyorozu ?

-Si, si, répondit-elle amusé.

-Ah, et… elle est là ?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que je peux lui parler ?

-Bien sûr, venez les filles.

Toutes les filles arrivèrent au seuil de la porte et Tooru du pousser Momo suite à ses protestation.

-Je voulais dire, lui parler… qu'à elle si possible…

-Comment ça ? Demanda Mina.

 _« Tu forces là… »_ pensa Momo.

-En privé…

-Evidemment, ça va de soi. On te laisse Momo… souffla perfidement Mina, on est dans la chambre de Tsuyu.

Momo les regarda partir alarmé vers la chambre à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle était toujours en face de Shouto et quand il entendu la porte se fermer à l'autre bout du couloir, il demanda :

-Dans les messages que tu m'as envoyé tout à l'heure, tu parlais de qui ?

Elle tourna rouge cramoisi. Elle devait s'attendre à ce qu'il lui pose la question mais elle s'attendait moins à ce qu'il soit aussi direct. Elle sembla tout à coup vachement intéresser par la couleur de ses chausson et du parquet.

-Eh bien… commença.

Shouto maintenait son regard sur elle et elle rougissait de plus en plus. Elle prit alors une grande inspiration et repensa à la phrase de Mina : _« Allez ma grande, courage »_. Elle en a bien besoin… du courage. _« Courage, courage, courage… »_ se répéta-t-elle en boucle.

-Yaoyorozu ? Demanda Shouto.

Aucune réaction.

-Momo ? Tenta-t-il.

Elle sursauta tournant son visage vers le sien.

-T-tu, ne les aurais pas reçus s'il ne t'était pas destiné… finit-elle part dire.

Elle baissait de plus en plus les yeux et jeta des regards à droite à gauche afin de trouver un lieu où elle pourrait se cacher pendant les trois prochaines année. Mais, à sa plus grande surprise, Shouto passa une main sur son menton le relevant puis… posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne semblait pas vouloir approfondir le baiser mais elle sentit un léger sourire se dessiner. Il mit fin au baiser puis la regarda dans les yeux. Il lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fit rougir de plus bel.

-Bon, je ne peux pas m'éterniser ici, je n'aimerais pas qu'on me fasse des remarques parce que je traine dans le couloir des filles vers 19h. On en reparle demain ?

-O-oui, b-bien, bien sûr…

-Bonne nuit Momo, finit-il par dire en rejoignant l'ascenseur.

-B-bonne nuit s-sh-Shouto, bafouilla-t-elle.

Une fois que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent, elle glissa le long de la porte. Elle resta quelque seconde ainsi puis elle reçut un message :

 _« Tu nous remercieras plus tard._

 _Mina et toutes les filles. »_

 **Alors? Bien? Mauvais? nul à chiez? Les review c'est important! Ça me pousse à écrire plus vite et ça m'encourage, puis c'est toujours bien de connaitre vos avis. Voilà, Bye!**

 **Neymanga**


End file.
